Battlefield/Русский
Как регион становится зоной боевых действий? Регион становится зоной битвы если действующий Президент решает провести на него атаку (подробнее см. War) В начале битвы у региона есть некоторое количество очков защиты (DefP): DefP = 100 * POP * (1 + DefS/10) POP = население в атакуемом регионе DefS = качество оборонительного сооружения в регионе. Урон, наносимый атакующей стороной уменьшает количество очков защиты (часто употребимо: стена), урон защитников увеличивает количество очков защиты. Один регион может быть вовлечён в более чем одну битву, что является следствием ведения нескольких войн, включая восстания (освободительные войны). Первая успешная битва определяет кому будет принадлежать регион, остальные же битвы останавливаются если одна из них окончена победой. = Верхняя секция = * Countries \ Страны С левой стороны указаны атакующие и их союзники, с правой стороны указаны защитники региона и их союзники (если они есть) * Heroes \ Герои Герои - это лучшие бойцы, нанесшие наибольший общий урон в битве. Показаны Герои обоих сражающихся сторон (аватар и имя персонажа) * Обратный отсчёт ведут часы, находящиеся в центре. В течение 24х часов они показывают оставшееся время до того момента, как регион будет захвачен или отстоян. Обычно цифры окрашены серым и лишь в последние 15 минут они окрашены красным. * На скриншоте можно увидеть ситуацию, когда битва окончена. Текст может гласить: "Регион был захвачен (атакующая страна)" или "Регион был защищён (оборонявшаяся страна)" Как долго длятся битвы? Битва оканчивается: * Когда обороняющаяся сторона поднимает "стенку" (количество очков защиты) выше значения DefP, и прошло 24 часа после начала битвы, или; * Когда атакующая сторона опустила "стенку" до нуля или ниже, и прошло 24 часа после начала битвы, или; * Если была нажата кнопка Retreat \ Сдаться, или; * Если был заключён акт Peace Treaty \ Мир, или; * Когда Resistance War \ Восстание закончено в этом регионе. ЗАМЕЧАНИЕ: Каждая битва автоматически закрывается в течение максимум 120 секунд с момента окончания При каких условиях регион считается защищённым? Все следующие условия должны быть соблюдены, чтобы регион стал считаться защищённым: * Прошло 24 часа с момента начала битвы * "Стенка" (количество очков защиты) в регионе превысило значение DefP При каких условиях регион считается захваченым? Все следующие условия должны быть соблюдены, чтобы регион стал считаться захваченым: * Прошло 24 часа с момента начала битвы * "Стенка" в регионе равна или нижу нуля. Что происходит, когда регион захвачен? Захват региона приводит к следующему: * Регион и город принадлежат победителю; * Если регион имеет госпиталь или оборонительные сооружения, - они уничтожаются; * С аккаунта страны, потерявшей регион перечисляется X'''% золота и местной валюты в казну страны, оккупировавшей регион. '''X=100/количество регионов в стране - оккупанте) (понятие "Казна" не включает в себя золото и валюты, которые были пожертвованы. ** Если это был последний регион в защищавшейся стране, то все компании (включая газеты), партии и граждане отныне принадлежат стране - оккупанту и все войны, ведшиеся защищавшейся страной прекращаются; ** если это не последний регион, тогда: *** если регион был центральным (столичным) capital, то новым центральным регионом становится регион с наибольшим населением. *** все жители являвшиеся членами Конгресса, Президентом страны или партий, кандидаты в президенты в день выборов (5й день месяца), кандидаты в президенты партии (15й день месяца), кандидаты в Конгресс (25й день месяца) автоматически переезжают из под оккупации в новый столичный регион. Если у них есть компании, то компании остаются на оккупированной территории, но владельцы по прежнему могут ими управлять. *** остальные жители автоматически выходят из партий, в которых они состояли. *** компании в таком регионе отныне принадлежат новой стране и НЕ ИМЕЮТ лицензии на торговлю в ней (лицензию придётся купить за 5 единиц золота). Также все работники компании остаются занятыми даже если они проживают в другом регионе и формально получилось так, что теперь работник и компания находятся в разных странах. Эти работники могут продолжать работу и получать зарплату в валюте своей страны, точно так как это было оговорено условиями контракта при приёме на работу. Вакансии компаний остаются открытыми, с той лишь разницей, что откликнуться на неё может только резидент страны, в которой была компания на момент размещения вакансии. = Бой = Короткое описание: Идёт непрерывный показ текущих ударов. Слева сменяют друг друга удары нападающих, справа - удары защитников. Каждый удар движется сверху вниз. В колонке показаны пять текущих ударов. Когда шестой удар появляется сверху, первый исчезает из колонки внизу. Минимальное время, которое может быть видим каждый удар - 3 секунды. Каждый удар персонализирован. Показан аватар, имя гражданина и +/- урон (+ на зелёной стороне, - на красной) В середине показана защищаемая зона (визуально и количественно) Кнопка "Fight" \ "Бой" доступна только если: # вы гражданин страны, участвующей в битве ИЛИ вы гражданин страны, находящейся в альянсе со страной, защищающей регион. # ваша "Сила" больше 0 # ваше здоровье больше или равно 40 # у вас не менее 25 очков опыта или вы купили "Unlock Features" pack Если выполнены все условия вы можете сделать удар. В противном случае вам вернётся сообщение с указанием проблемы. Последствия ударов * гражданин теряет 10 очков здоровья wellness каждый удар * гражданин получает 2 очка опыта Experience Points каждый удар * если в инвентарии гражданина есть оружие, оно будет использоваться каждый удар (оружие более высокого качество используется первым). После удара оружие исчезает из инвентария * Урон каждого удара подсчитывается После ударов сохраняется лог в истории, который виден в области “Battle history”. Если одним из ударов вы повысили своё воинское звание, вы будете уведомлены об этом сообщением. Если ваше здоровье опустится ниже 40 единиц, вы получите сообщение: “Your wellness is at a very low level. Find out how to recover your wellness and fight again.” - “Ваш уровень здоровья очень низок. Найдите способ восстановить здоровье и сможете биться снова” После боя, если в регионе есть госпиталь, необходимо "полечиться". Для этого нужно зайти на страницу региона, спуститься до иконки госпиталя и нажать кнопку "Heal". При лечении здоровье = Качество госпиталя * 10 Госпиталь и кнопка "Heal" доступны только если: # гражданин участвовал в бою сегодня # гражданин ещё не лечился в госпитале сегодня # здоровье гражданина менее 100 единиц # в регионе гражданина есть госпиталь После боя вы можете переехать move в другой регион, для использования госпиталя более высокого качества, если вы уже не использовали госпиталь = Battle history / История битвы = Область "Battle history" закрывается когда игрок входит на страничку битвы и не появится до нажатия на ссылку "Battle history". Нажатие на эту ссылку открывает список ударов, зарегистрированных в этой битве. Информация представленная в этой области: имя гражданина, аватар и уровень, урон нанесённый в бою, время, когда он бился. Для атакующего урон представлен как “-x” (x - урон нанесённый в этом бою) и окрашен красным. Для защищающегося урон представлен как “+x” и окрашен зелёным. Category:Military Категория:Русский